Memorias
by mimig2
Summary: Memorias de una Potter segundos antes de enfrentarse a la muerte. "Porque quiero que mi niño viva. Porque siempre habrá esperanza"


_Aquí estoy publicando una nueva historia que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo, dando los tipos de textos humanísticos para Lengua y Literatura (las Memorias son un tipo de esos textos). Así que ya veis, estrujándome los sesos para aprenderme los textos y va y leo: Memorias, son...¿y porqué no hago las Memorias de Lily Potter? Y aquí abajito aparecen, después de unos renglones más de la pesada de la autora. Mil gracias por el apoyo con todo lo relacionado con mi padre. Me está cambiando la vida y espero que por lo menos todo esto que esté ocurriendo deje alguna experiencia que me ayude positivamente a crecer. _

_Dejando sentimentalismos aparte, lo que reconozcan es de Rowling, que es la que se está forrando, y todo lo demás corre de mi cuenta. Espero disfruten los últimos segundos (que a decir verdad son segundos bastante largos) de la vida de Lily Potter tal y como yo me la imagino._

**LJ**

**Memorias**

-¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete¡Es él¡Vete¡Corre, yo lo detendré!

A pesar del miedo que me recorre la piel clavándoseme en el corazón como mil brasas ardientes, y del instinto que me dice que debo correr, no puedo irme así como así. Lo beso con pasión, con temor y angustia, con agradecimiento y mil sentamientos contradictorios que me atraviesan a la vez, intentando marcar en sus labios mi aroma y mi amor. Necesito transmitírselo de alma a alma, de una mujer enamorada a su amor, de una esposa a su marido…

Lo miro una vez más, sintiendo que es la última, y abrazo con todo mi ser a mi pequeño mientras echo a correr hacia el piso superior. Las lágrimas se me agolpan en los ojos y apenas puedo ver, de modo que estoy subiendo las escaleras guiándome por mis pasos. Siento que mi niño me mira con esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los míos, y no podría ver en ellos el miedo, de modo que lo aprieto más contra mi pecho intentando calmarlo.

Pero tampoco hay calma en mí, porque sé que por muy fuerte que sea mi esperanza, el odio y el deseo de muerte de Lord Voldemort es aún mayor.

Giro a la derecha y tomo el pomo de la puerta… la mano me pesa como si tuviera una pesada cadena de hierro colgando de ella. Mi alma también parece que lleva esa cadena. Desde el piso de abajo llega esa risa macabra, sin sentimientos ni emoción alguna salvo la euforia de matar, y siento que el amor de mi vida está cayendo igual que si lo tuviera delante de mí.

No puedo imaginármelo sin vida, no puedo. Y aquí en los últimos segundos de mi vida, porque aunque consiguiera escapar la muerte de mi esposo también ha matado una parte de mí, todos mis recuerdos junto a James Potter me pasan por la mente, borrosos y difusos.

Yo siempre fui una niña retraída, algo tímida, que prefería vivir con los libros a tener la presencia de cualquier cuerpo viviente a mi lado. Me ponía nerviosa, se me bloqueaba la mente y me sentía distinta (con poderes y sin ellos) de ese cuerpo viviente. Siempre pensé en mí como alguien diferente, pero en el sentido de raro y no de especial.

Fue James Potter quien me hizo sentirme especial, vivir la vida, la alegría, la esperanza, la pasión y todo sentimiento que puede caber en una persona. Hasta que no lo conocí yo no vivía, me limitaba a existir.

Debo confesar que no siempre sentí este amor y esta devoción por James Potter. Cuando lo vi la primera vez, le di la espalda. En la segunda vez, apenas le dije "hola". Durante todo un año la única conversación que hubo entre nosotros fue:

-¿Te queda algo de calcedonia para prestarme? –ni siquiera supe si me hablaba a mí hasta que me soltó-¡eh, pelirroja!

Me giré casi a punto de tirarle la calcedonia a los ojos para ver si podía romperle las gafas, pero eso no concordaba con mi carácter y solo pude decirle:

-Toma, pero el bezoar tiene que cocerse primero.

Seguramente me miró pensando que era una sabihonda, pero por no seguir mi consejo perdimos toda la hora de Pociones en enfermería, con horribles manchas rojas por todo el cuerpo, culpa de la explosión del caldero del que yo denominé desde entonces "bicho-con-cera-en-los-oídos". Pensé en añadirle "que-no-escucha-los-buenos-consejos", pero ya me pareció demasiado largo.

No tenía agradables pensamientos de ese niño de cabello alborotado, que hablaba en mitad de un discurso del profesor, gritaba como poseso con todo lo referente a ese deporte de escobas, y se echaba a reír cuando se le apetecía sin tener en cuenta dónde lo hacía.

James Potter vivía al máximo, pero por aquel entonces yo no lo sabía, solo pensaba que era el peor de los bromistas y un tonto redomado. A James Potter no le importaban las opiniones de los demás, pasaba de sus consejos, hacía oídos sordos a reprimendas…, actuaba según su corazón, su instinto, y su estado de ánimo. A la vez le gustaba caer bien a la gente, influir en la vida de la gente, aunque no le gustara que los demás influyeran en él.

Bueno, también influyó en mí. Las causas de eso fueron Jess, mi mejor amiga, y Riska, mi pequeña gatita blanca que me compré en quinto año. Hasta ese curso, yo apenas le dirigí algunas palabras a James Potter, más airadas que otra cosa, pero entre esas dos consiguieron hacer que lo viera de otra manera.

La noche que Riska se me perdió, la busqué sin cesar por toda la Sala Común, las habitaciones, y la torre de Gryffindor hasta bastante tarde. Ya la da por perdida cuando vi a Potter y su pandilla (Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettegrew) atravesar el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y en brazos del gafotas, mi gata.

-¿Esta bola de pelo es tuya? –bola de pelo también se le podía llamar a él, pensé. Con esos pelos.

Los zopencos esos de sus amigos soltaron unas risitas. ¿Se reirían por la ironía de que uno de sus amigos es licántropo? Quien sabe, ni siquiera estaba segura en esos momentos de si había alguien más a parte de mi que se hubiera dado cuenta de los signos que presentaba Remus Lupin.

-Sí, y no es una bola de pelo –era sacrilegio reducir a mi Riska al nivel de Potter. Sirius Black golpeó a su amigo con el codo y luego le señaló las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Cuando el muchacho acarició a Riska, ésta mostró sus zarpas y soltó un maullido.

Remus rió y arrastró a Peter arriba, mientras Sirius los seguía por detrás mascullando.

-No sé porqué no les caigo bien a los gatos, si yo le caigo bien a todo el mundo…

Sirius Black andaba siempre murmurando cosas por lo bajini, pero de forma que aquel a quien quisiera hacer escucharse lo escuchara. Me lo explicó pocos días después de que empecé a salir con James, por lo visto era una buena táctica para ligar, aunque yo ni me lo creí.

-En serio, le digo a Cornamenta –uno de esos apodos que se pusieron entre sí- un día: "hey, James, no me importaría salir con la rubia, tiene unos ojos preciosos" y la chica está detrás de mí todo el rato parpadeando. No entienden que en los ojos es en lo que menos me fijo.

Si Sirius se refería a que siempre se fija primero en el cuerpo, o que para salir con alguien tiene primero que conocerla, nunca lo supe. Por extraño que parezca, Sirius nunca se pavonea de sus conquistas ante mí y nunca entra en detalles de sus relaciones, por lo menos conmigo.

Así que ese día en la Sala Común lo escuché echar pestes de los gatos hasta que la puerta de su dormitorio se cerró. Quizá era una advertencia para que mantuviera a mi gata alejado de él.

Sirius me cae genial desde que empecé a conocerlo mejor, pero en aquel momento agradecí a los Santos que los chicos se hubieran ido, y deseaba que el bicho-con-cera-en-los-oidos me diera a mi gata y se fuera también. Me acerqué y tendí las manos para que Riska saltara hacia mí, pero por sus ronroneos parecía pasárselo en grande.

-¿Cómo se llama la bola de pelo?

-Riska. Y no es… una… bola… de… pelo –le repetí lentamente para que se enterara mejor.

-Lo que sea, total no entiendo de animales.

-¿No? Yo que pensaba que los animales se entendían entre ellos. –Potter levantó una ceja, y se le marcó un hoyuelo en la mejilla.

-Ah¿Qué animal crees que sería yo?

-Con esa pelambrera y esos humos de creerse el rey de la selva, diría que eres la encarnación del león.

Potter se echó a reír (verdaderamente sonaba como el rugido de un león) y me miró con interés. Como siempre que me pongo nerviosa, me recogí mi rojo pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Pues cuidado, fíjate que yo a ti te veo como una gacela a la que atrapar y comer…

Me puso a Riska en los brazos y pasó a mi lado tan tranquilamente con los brazos tras la cabeza y silbando alegremente mientras subía las escaleras.

Después de ese encuentro, se me subían los colores al verlo por el mensaje implícito en lo de "gacela a la que atrapar y comer", aunque yo tenía claro que lo normal hubiera sido que me enfadara por considerarme solo una más a la que ligarse.

El caso de Jess fue un golpe indirecto a mis sentimientos. Jess era mi mejor amiga Gryffindor, alta, castaña y de ojos aguamarina. Una chica alegre, sociable, coqueta y deslenguada que solía relacionarse con todo el mundo. Jess tenía un amigo en cada puerto, como decía ella; adonde quiera que fuera la paraban solo para decirle:

-¡Jess! Cuanto tiempo¿Qué ha sido de tu vida…? – aunque la hubieran visto el día anterior.

Pero a finales de sexto curso pasó de ser coqueta, sociable y alegre a convertirse en una mera sombra de todo lo anterior. Su sonrisa era una mueca, sus ojos recelaban, la nariz siempre roja…

Cuando conocí la causa, me puse como loca y en mi estado de delirio cité a la causa una noche bastante tarde y le espeté ni bien bajó la escalera:

-Aléjate de Jess.

Sirius Black se sentó elegantemente y entonces se limitó a decir:

-¿Perdón?

Sirius Black había salido con Jess, había roto con ella, había jugado con ella…. Sirius Black consideraba a mi amiga una chica fácil con la que divertirse y sólo eso pasaba por mi mente, pero lo de amenazar ni iba conmigo ni sabría como hacerlo.

-Aléjate de ella…, por favor, no me gusta verla así.

-¿Así como? Yo la vi ayer bastante bien. ¿Porqué habría de hacerte caso?

Resoplé.

-¡Porque eres gilipoyas y porque es tu culpa! Antes de conocerte Jess era la más feliz del mundo. Después de conocerte fue la más tonta enamorada del mundo y después de salir contigo¡la más desgraciada llorona!

-Yo no la hice desgraciada. Evans, me dejó ella a mí.

-¡Claro, después de saber como actuaba el mujeriego más imbécil del mundo y le pusieras los cuernos!

-¿Te ha contado ella eso? –era increíble que él siguiera tan tranquilo después de todos los insultos que le dije. Sin embargo eso me calmó y me dejó la mente clara para razonar.

-Bueno, no específicamente pero…

-Ese día me encontré en Hogsmeade con mi prima Andrómeda, Jess se pensó lo que no fue y me echó en cara mil cosas y me dejó. Quizá después se enterara de que era mi prima y la puso triste haberme dicho todo eso.

-Ohh…

Tenía su lógica. Jess nunca me había hablado del episodio porque se sentía avergonzada, y aunque yo quise que se desahogara no me pareció bien ir todo el tiempo atosigándola para que me contara. En verdad, me enteré de lo que salieron entre ellos porque escuché a Jess hablando en sueños, aunque yo lo interpreté todo a mi manera. Si pienso en eso, es evidente que sentía bastante afecto por Sirius como para incluso soñar con el ataque de celos.

-Siento... haberte dicho lo que te dije –ahora lo único que podía hacer era disculparme, pero Sirius Black sonrió.

-No pasa nada, comprendo que te preocupes por tu amiga y la defiendas. Pero deberías controlar ese genio tuyo y averiguar que pasó en vez de culpar así a la gente, pequeña gacela.

-Sí claro… -asentí. Luego me di cuenta -¿ga…cela?

Sirius rió. Si la risa de James parecía rugidos, la de Sirius parecía ladridos de perro. No era de extrañar que no gustara a los gatos.

-¿Crees que Cornamenta no nos lo contaría? Gacela ilusa…

-¡Deja de llamarme así! –le fulminé con la mirada, pero para mi sorpresa no cayó muerto al instante. Fue una pena no haber nacido basilisco.

-Anda, no te enfades, es de cariño –pero vio mis rayos esmeraldas ultrafulminadores y calló -¿En verdad le odias tanto?

-¿A quién?

-A James –dijo en un tono de "es obvio" –Siempre que lo ves te das la vuelta y te vas.

-No es verdad.

-Sí lo es.

-No. Y no lo odio. Nunca he odiado a nadie y no sabría como hacerlo. Apenas hemos hablado dos veces. Tres, si se cuenta la vez que me pidió unas tijeras en Herbología.

-No cuenta como conversación, dejaste caer las tijeras y te faltó poco para pasarlo por encima intentando irte.

-No es verdad.

-Sí lo es.

-No –suspiré.-Y no es fácil hablar con él-. Me pongo nerviosa, colorada, me ahogo; pero eso no lo dije. Desde aquel breve intercambio de palabras por lo de Riska, Potter había estado intentando llamar mi atención cada vez que podía. Me agradaba eso, pero me molestaba el hecho de que solo lo hacía para "atraparme".

Sirius sonrió, cómplice de algo que entendía pero que yo no. Luego se levantó.

-Esta bien. Pero en verdad no perderías nada por intentarlo. James es el mejor amigo que podrías tener. –Se despidió con la mano-Nos vemos, gacela…

-Adios Black. Ojalá fuera tan fácil hablar con Potter como contigo –preferí omitir lo de gacela. Lo último que escuché fue la risa perruna de Sirius Black:

-Pero no soy yo el que está enamorado de ti…

Esa frase también preferí omitirla durante casi otro año más. Si digo que estos dos sucesos fueron relevantes para mí, no es porque me enamorara de James ni él hiciera algo escandaloso para ganarme. Fue porque con lo de Riska, pude darme cuenta que con James yo había podido bromear, bromar de verdad, no con el sarcasmo que yo dirigía a muchas personas; porque en tres frases cortas que dijimos me puso nerviosa con la mirada que me echó, que por primera vez en mi vida no me hizo sentir rara, sino una mujer. O una adolescente que experimentaba los cambios de la vida y del cuerpo. Quizá… especial.

Con la conversación de Sirius, aparte de ser el momento en que de verdad me hizo pensar que lo conocí como solo sus amigos lo conocían (esto es, serio y adulto, no un niño más que hace bromas pesadas y no se toma en serio sus responsabilidades), me hizo reflexionar sobre acercarme a James para ver si no era tan mala persona como decía Sirius.

El séptimo año fue el definitivo, el que eché el coraje suficiente para conversar con él, permitirme ser su amiga y vivir la vida tal como él lo hacía. La clase de Pociones nos ayudó bastante, pues durante el primer trimestre nos pusieron como grupo para inventar una poción que contrarrestara los efectos que podía causar en luna menguante el bulbo raquídeo de una cabra en tu cuerpo. Raro, pero pociones a mí me encantaba y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que James me lo echara todo por la borda.

-¡Es sanguijuela, Potter¡Dos gramos de sanguijuela, no de salamandra!

-Cálmate gacela, no me dirás que no se parecen.

No se parecían en nada, pero intenté calmarme y volvérselo a explicar otra vez con paciencia.

-Necesitamos dos gramos de san-gui-jue-la porque necesitamos la sangre que ha chupado para que actué con la cola de escorpión. La sa-la-man-dra no sirve de nada en estos casos.

-Que sí, ya lo entendí –Me dio dos palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera niña pequeña y fue a echar los dos gramos de salaman.. digo sanguijuela. ¡Pero si no se parecen en nada!

-¿Y bien, ahora qué?

-Am, no estoy segura de si se debe echar ahora los polvos de doxy… -mientras rebuscaba en el libro, lo escuché exclamando:

-¡Merlín nos salve, Morgana! -¿sería una variante mágica de Dios nos salve, María? Sigo sin estar muy familiarizada con estos dichos en versión magic-¡Si la todopoderosa Evans no está segura en pociones pronto vendrá la Revelación!

Conclusión de la hora, me eché a reír escandalosamente, Potter se sobresaltó con mi risa y dejó caer la salamandra que aún tenía en la mano, y el caldero del bicho-con-cera-en-los-oídos volvió a explotar. La salamandra por sí sola no hace mucho pero con sangre es fatal. Estuvimos toda la tarde en enfermería con furúnculos que salían de la nariz, pero no pude parar de reír durante todo el camino y Potter pareció sentirse bastante satisfecho. Hace poco que me confesó que estuvo deseando hacerme reír desde lo de Riska.

-Me encantaron tus labios pero no soportaba la mueca que hacías con ellos. Cuando ríes me dan ganas de reír a mí también y de besarte –me dijo mientras me ayudaba a cambiar el pañal de Harry, rápido desde que aprendí el hechizo adecuado, pero al principio me daba pavor.

Así que una vez que derribó mis defensas y le cogió el truco, pareció tan fácil y tan normal que soltara cualquier burrada para divertirme y para reír juntos (y no yo de él o él de mi, como antes), que los días fueron pasando y pronto yo ya no podía recordar esos días amargos en que no lo tenía a mi lado para exasperarme con su ignorancia en Pociones o enfrente mía diciendo:

-¿Sabes, Lily? El conserje me comentó que te iba a invitar a una cena romántica, pero le dije que estabas ocupada¿hice bien?

El pensar en el viejo avaro del conserje que se encontraba un galeón en el suelo y lo mordía para ver si era auténtico y quedárselo, pudiera preparar una cena (y menos romántica), me hacía soltar lágrimas de risa y me tenía toda la tarde con la risa floja nada más de acordar el comentario.

James tenía siempre algo que decir de todo el mundo, rumores que habían llegado a sus oídos o que el mismo se inventaba, trapos sucios que le parecían graciosos y que solo comentaba conmigo o con sus amigos. Me gustaba porque no había maldad en ellos, solo curiosidad por si serían verdad o si sería posible que un chico sly de nariz aguileña como Snape (con quien se metía mucho, pero desde que me quitó mi trabajo de pociones para tener él un sobresaliente, no lo tengo en estima) pudiera salir con la guapa de Hogwarts, una tal Harriet Crawford de Ravenclaw.

James Potter no era uno de estos caballeros que se te echaban encima trayéndote ramos de flores que te hacían picar la nariz o recitándote versos empalagosos de Shakespeare que ni ellos entendían lo que estaban diciendo. Era un chico que con un gesto simple hacía que mi corazón estallara, y eso era lo importante.

Cuando me pidió para salir, no preparó una habitación entera de rosas ni una suculenta cena con velas que hubieran echado a arder las cortinas, ni se subió a la mesa de Gryffindor para demostrar su amor delante de todo el Gran Comedor.

James me llevó a ver el amanecer de Hogwarts, me ofreció un bonito lirio y me preguntó si quería ir con él al día siguiente a Hogsmeade, al siguiente por los jardines, al siguiente por todos los rincones ocultos y así hasta todos los días de nuestra vida estuvieran ocupados por momentos que pasar juntos, aquí o allá ya no importaría. Yo lo besé como aceptando, pero en verdad era más deseo que otra cosa lo que sentía porque James estuviera siempre conmigo, que no hubiera un día en que no le dijera Te quiero.

Ese Te Quiero se lo susurré por primera vez al oído dos días después, estando sentados frente a la chimenea de la sala común, ignorando el resto del mundo y de gryffindors. Abrazados, con una manta para los dos, mi cabeza en su hombro y mi mano en la suya. Sin decir nada porque no hacía falta, recordando los besos y las caricias que nos prodigamos el día anterior en Hogsmeade revolcados en la nieve y con las orejas rojas.

-Lil, será mejor que subamos –dijo cuando eran ya las dos de la madrugada, y éramos los únicos que quedabamos-Me estoy quedando dormido y si me quedo dormido voy a aplastarte.

-¿Quieres que te despierte? –mi tono le hizo levantar la cabeza y dejar de bostezar. Sonrió.

-¿Mmm, cómo?

-A ver que se me ocurre… -dejé la manta caer y me levanté, poniéndome de espaldas a él. Mirando la chimenea, inspiré y comencé a darme la vuelta sensualmente (o lo que yo consideraba que era sensual), mientras me bajaba lentamente la falda del uniforme.

James tenía los ojos pendientes de mí. Adoré el brillo de admiración que había en esos ojos avellanas, la boca entreabierta que dejaba escapar una sonrisa. Empezó a silbar y cuando dejé caer la falda, me puse con los botones de la camisa.

Yo seguramente estaría supercolorada, pero quería seguir adelante, a pesar de la timidez que apareció cuando me quité también la camisa.

-Avísame si estas despierto ¿eh?

-Creo que todavía se me cierran los ojos…-se aprovechó. Nerviosa, me coloqué el pelo detrás de la oreja, gesto que él ya entendía y que advirtió. Se levantó y me abrazó.

-Solo cuando estés preparada, gacela tonta –me dijo mientras me colocaba bien el pelo.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo mucho que lo tenía que apreciar para hacerle un streptease (o un intento) apenas dos días después de salir. Y me di cuenta de lo que significaba eso, la libertad que tenía con él, no tener que medir mis palabras, mis actos, mis gestos, con la seguridad de que él me querría igual y que no le importaría.

Me apoyé en su pecho y le murmuré casi antes de dormirme yo:

-Te quiero tanto, tanto… James.

Durante todo el curso en Hogwarts si que llegó a proclamar su amor delante de todo el Gran Comedor (por lo cual primero le eché una bronca de campeonato y después me tiré a sus brazos), a prepararme esa suculenta cena con velas (y realmente las cortinas se echaron a arder mientras nosotros nos besábamos con sabor a mango, fresa y patata después de la guerra de comida que tuvimos)…

Preparó también su habitación con rosas y corazones para San Valentín, cuando llevábamos meno de tres semanas. Quería darme mi regalo de Navidad, que resultó ser un oso de peluche de mi tamaño que te abrazaba y decía "Te Amo. Ahora y siempre" (aún lo tengo, en el cuarto de Harry), pero todo derivó en algo más.

Yo realmente llevaba planeándolo unos días, porque me sentía preparada y quería darle a James todo de mí igual que él me había dado todo cuanto tenía. No tenía que haber entre nosotros secretos ni nada que ocultar, y decidí abrirme. Pero que fuera en ese momento lo decidí al instante, mientras lo veía abrir su armario y olía el perfume de las rosas por todos lados.

Que girara y me encontrara solo con la ropa interior (creo que nunca he sido tan rápida desvistiéndome) en medio de su cama rodeada de pétalos por aquí y allá, supongo que debió sorprenderle bastante.

-Fuiste como una aparición, en serio, Lily, tan roja estabas, casi como las flores, y con esa sonrisa que sabes que me encanta… -me susurró en nuestra noche de bodas (la habitación volvía a estar llena de rosas) mientras me abrazaba fuerte, fuerte –Sigues siéndolo.

Hemos experimentado y pasado mil cosas juntos, pero aquella vez fue la única que lo vi nervioso, o que yo me lo imaginé, porque lo intentaba ocultar.

Estuvo bastante tiempo mirándome, solo mirándome, y luego se acercó y me besó ardientemente, y me besó y me acarició por todos lados y fue la experiencia más maravillosa que jamás viví y que me enseñó.

Cuando me pidió que me casase con él, fue tan sencillo y él mismo como siempre, sin adornos ni tonterías para sorprenderme. En verdad, fue casi como si lo decidiera en el momento.

Nos habíamos ido a vivir juntos después de graduarnos en Hogwarts. Por la mañana íbamos a las clases de auror (que duraban otros tres años), si podíamos comíamos juntos e intentabamos pasar toda la tarde juntos. Fui yo quien lo enganchó al televisor, y por mi parte me encantaba quedarnos viendo esas películas romanticotas que te hacen llorar, y que cuanto más lloras más te gusta la película. Me gustaba porque era él quien me secaba las lágrimas, con los pulgares, con los labios, con la mejilla… él y nadie más.

-Anda tonta, pero si la mujer esa se lo tenía merecido por manipuladora, yo creo que se parece a tu hermana¿ves el cuello que tiene¿Crees que será su gemela perdida? Siempre dije que tú no te parecías nada a Petunia... –decía para consolarme cuando la protagonista se quedaba sin su amor, que era comido por un tiburón, asesinado en la guerra…

Oh sí, la guerra. El mundo está en guerra, con Lord Voldemort matando a su antojo a quienes no piensan como él y no quieren unirse a los mortifagos. Pero en el fondo, en nuestro pequeño mundo, siempre estábamos en amor y en una paz tranquilizadora e increíble a la vez, a pesar de que no nos faltaron peleas nunca, por cualquier cosa, por el color del edredón de la cama, el sitio de los albornoces y las tostadas con mantequilla o sin ella.

Ese día del que hablaba, entró en la cocina solo con los bóxer, con el pelo chorreando de haberse duchado y se quedó en el resquicio de la puerta mientras yo bailaba al son de las Brujas de Salem, esperando que la sartén avisara que los filetes ya estaban hechos.

James atravesó la cocina sorteando los vasos que se colocaban en su sitio y los cubiertos que salían del cajón para ponerse en la mesa. Me agarró de la mano y se puso a bailar conmigo. Una vuelta aquí, un meneo, otra vuelta. Y cuando acabé subida a él, rodeándole con las piernas la cintura y con los brazos el cuello, me miró a los ojos.

-Lily, me encantaría verte siempre, siempre bailando en mi cocina, sonriendo y amándome así como ahora –James sonrió y me besó –… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

A mí me pilló desprevenida, y parpadeé confusa.

-Bueno, no creo que la idea sea tan repugnante, digo, me esforzaré en no dejar los calcetines debajo de la cama e intentaré no ocupar tu lado de la cama, pero…

Lo callé con un beso y le dije que sí. ¿Hubiera podido decir otra cosa?

-Sí –beso-sí… -beso-sí… y no me molesta que ocupes mi lado de la cama.

-Lo digo porque siempre te escurres…

-Me pongo detrás para que no me hagas cosquillas –le dije tirándole del pelo del pecho- pero para cuando te abrazo ya estás dormido y ni te das cuenta… Aunque lo de los calcetines…

-¿Así que cosquillas, eh? –pero antes de que me hiciera cosquillas como yo sé era su intención, murmuró -¡Ey¿Te casas conmigo¿En serio¿En serio, en serio?

No tenía que haber asentido, porque casi vomito de los mareos que me causó cuando empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas conmigo agarrada…

Esos y muchos otros momentos que viví con James Potter y que nunca he olvidado por mucho tiempo que pasara, se me pasan por la cabeza. Mi pequeño Harry me aprieta su manita como dándome aliento, fuerzas para no echarme a llorar, para no derrumbarme y luchar hasta el último instante, al igual que mi esposo. No he cerrado la puerta de la habitación donde estoy, sé que eso no servirá de nada. Ahora solo puedo concentrarme en lo que podría ser mi única esperanza para salvar a mi niño.

Entre las lágrimas que no he podido dejar escapar, veo a mi hijito el día en que nació, rojo y con los ojos verdes no tan intenso ya casi abiertos del todo. James había estado todo el día apretándome la mano, dandome ánimos y susurrándome al oído cuanto me amaba. Habíamos tenido una fuerte pelea el día anterior por el nombre del bebé (yo quería ponerle William Alyxander, Sirius quería ponerle Orión, a James le gustaba Jameson, y Peter, Rudolph).

Pero como siempre cuando estabamos todos, fue Remus quien tuvo la última palabra. Se levantó del sofá con la varita a modo de cetro (juro que le vi una corona de laureles en la cabeza) y dictó que lanzariamos un papel con el nombre al aire y el que cayera dentro de un anillo que puso en el suelo sería el nombre. Total, que ganó él (creo que hizo trampas) y el nombre elegido fue Harry James Potter Evans.

Y Harry James me lanza una mirada llorona porque siente el miedo en la casa, en la habitación. Lord Voldemort está justo detrás, levanta la varita… Harry se echa a llorar. Ha heredado esa habilidad de su padre de ser tan espontáneo. Yo aún en estos momentos en los que quiero gritar y expresar todo el dolor que siento dentro, solo puedo rezar.

-A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor.

-Apártate, estúpida…

En mi mente no escucho siquiera sus palabras, no puedo hacerme una idea de porqué a mí no querría matarme, si ya ha matado a mi marido y después de mi hijo ya no me quedará nada más. Solo puedo suplicar.

-A Harry no. Te lo ruego. Cógeme a mí en su lugar…

Pase lo que pase, que viva o muera, deseo fervientemente que mi niño viva, por mi y por James, para que quede en el mundo un rastro de nosotros, para que la alegría que me transmitió James Potter pase a mi hijo, y de mi hijo a alguien más, y se contagie por el mundo como las ondas del sonido y la luz.

-A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego…

Pase lo que pase, de algún modo yo sé que Harry llegará a los corazones de los demás, igual que ha llegado al mío. Tiene que hacerlo. Quizás no pueda ver las lágrimas de mi niño cuando se caiga, ni consolarlo, ni abrazarlo ni amarlo aún más de lo que ya hago, pero quiero que mi hijo viva para que alguien más pueda hacerlo por mí, porque él se merece todo el amor del mundo.

Veo el rayo de luz verde salir de su varita. El verde también es esperanza. Todo saldrá bien. Pase lo que pase padre e hijo estarán siempre en este corazón. Pase lo que pase y aunque yo me reúna con mi esposo, todo saldrá bien. Hay esperanza.

**LJ**

_Aunque parezca bastante extraño, porque es largo, lo he escrito en un solo día. Solo tuve que ponerme y quedarme tranquilita delante del ordenador, porque la mayoría de las conversaciones me vinieron a la cabeza en el viaje en autobús de camino al instituto, y la de Sirius y Lily la escribí hace tiempo. Al ordenar los archivos de mi ordenador, la descubrí y solo tuve que hacer algunos arreglillos para que me sirviera para esta historia._

_Espero que guste a quien la lea, me ha dado mucho dolor de cabeza mezclar tiempo presente y pasado, comentarios de los chicos y eso. Sé que Remus apenas aparece, pero me quedé sin energía para incluir algo más de él porque mi madre me interrumpió muchas veces para explicarme cosas antes de que se fuera otra vez al hospital._

_Besos y ojalá que si os gusta, me dejen algun review que me suba el ánimo, cuando pueda leerlos lo haré y los contestaré. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo._


End file.
